ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Rise of Boombringer + The Loud House: Ace and Flames/Trailer transcripts
Trailers Rivals (2nd Trailer) (Screen Fades in And Zooms in Bit by Bit) (Boombringer and Giganknight Shows Up in The Building's Roof) Boombringer: This is it! Giganknight: What is it? Boombringer: We Are About To Make History From This City, And The Citizens Will Known Our Names Giganknight: But We Need Something That Will Make Our Lifes Happy (Hybrid Sound) Both: Our Weapons! (Then The Robbers Shows Up Stealing the Money From The Bank) Giganknight: I Heard Something! Boombringer: You Do? Giganknight: Someone's Robbing The Bank! Boombringer: Now It's Our Chance! (Boombringer and Giganknight Equips Their Gears) Boombringer: Let's Go, Gig Giganknight: You Bet'cha! (Intense Hybrid Sound) (Boombringer And Giganknight Jumps Off The Roof and Lands Near The Robbers) Robber 1: Who In The Heck Are You!? Boombringer: My Name is Boombringer...And This is My Friend, Giganknight Giganknight: And We Are About To Kick Your Sorry Asses! (Boombringer and Giganknight Roars, Rushes To The Robbers and Punches Them and Crushes Them) Robber 1: Ahhh! I Wish I Can Go To My Mother!!! (Then Boombringer Grapples the Robber) Boombringer: Your Wish is Granted! (He Throws The Robber With His Chain) (Wilhelm Scream From The Robber) (Then The Robber Lands His Nuts On The Pole) Giganknight: Holy Crap, That's Not His Mother...But That's His Ding Dong! Robber's Mother: Frank!!!, Did You Robbed The Bank Again!? Boombringer: Aaaand Thats His Mother... (Hybrid Sounds Stops) Boombringer: Wow, We Are Good! Giganknight: Yep...Indeed! Boombringer: I Have a Bad Feeling About This! Giganknight: What's Wrong? (Silence) (A Card Hits The Wall Near Boombringer and Giganknight) Boombringer: That! Giganknight: Ohh! I Get It That's Th- Wait What? Ace Savvy: You Just Stealed Our Spotlight (The Card Goes Back To Ace Savvy) One Eyed Jack: You Will Never Get In Our Way Ace Savvy: And You Are Dealing With Some Justice! Boombringer: Huh, And Justice Gets Backfired They Said Giganknight: Ohh! Burn! Ace and Jack: You Will Pay For This!! (Ace Savvy and One Eyed Jack Charges To Them) Boombringer: Ready? Giganknight: Oh Yes! (Boombringer and Giganknight Charges to Them Too) (Boombringer Grabs Ace Savvy While Running And Powerbombs To The Floor) (Gigaknight Stops One Eyed Jack With His Maul) (Then Gigan Throws Jack With His Maul) (Boombringer and Giganknight Slams Ace Savvy and One Eyed Jack To The Wall) Boombringer: Goodnight, Ace Ape Giganknight: Sweet Dreams, Jackie Both: Don't Let The Bed Bugs Bite! (When They Are About To Kill Ace and Jack, The Van Honks) (The Van Get Closer) Both: Holy Sh- (The Van Crashes the Wall and Rams Boombringer and Giganknight in Slow Mo) (The Day is My Enemy by The Prodigy Starts Playing) (On May 2nd) Ace Savvy: The Cards are Stacked Against You Now! Boombringer: Oh Yeah, And Who are They!? (The Full House Gang Shows Up in The Van) The High Card: Ok Girls, Let's Teach Those Losers A Lesson (Music Stops) (Silence) (Boombringer and Giganknight Giggles) (Then Giganknight Laughs Hard) Ace Savvy: His Dead One Eyed Jack: Mmhm Giganknight: That Is The Most Weird, Stupid and Useless Team I've Ever Seen in My Life!! Boombringer: I Wouldn't Say That If I Were You Giganknight: Oh Come On Boomy, They Are Girls, What Could Go Wrong? (The Full House Gang Stares At Gigan) Boombringer: You are So Boned! Giganknight: Uhh...Goddamnit (The Full House Gang Charges To Gigan) (Suddenly, Boombringer Attacks the Full House Gang) Giganknight: Thank You Boomy, For Saving My Buttocks Boombringer: Next Time, Do Not Insult Them, Got It? Giganknight:...Ok (Music Continues) (When The Duo Meets An Unknown "Duo" And The Full House) Boombringer: You Will Never Stand In Our Ways, Cuz We Are Just Starting (Things Will Get Very Twisted) Ace Savvy: Think Again Dirtbags, And They Already Known Our Names One Eyed Jack: That's Correct! (Music Stops) (Giganknight Gets Mad and Boombringer Counts Down) Boombringer: 3..2..1 Giganknight: You Will All Die!!! (Music Continues) (Giganknight Roars and Charges To Them and Suddenly Strong Suit Punches Him) Strong Suit: That is Not Gonna Happen, Dirtbag! Giganknight: In Your Dreams (Giganknight Spears Strong Suit And Throws Her To the Van In Slow Mo) (The Full House Gang Gasps) Giganknight: Who's a Dirtbag Now! You Son of a- (One Eyed Jack Slams Gigan Hard) One Eyed Jack: You Will Mess With Us! Giganknight: Yeah, Say it To Yourself, Black Cyclops (Music Stops) One Eyed Jack: Whaaaa! Giganknight: Dude You Belong to The Greek Mythology Y'Know...Or Not (Giganknight Chuckles) Boombringer: Welp, He's Boned (One Eyed Jack Rages) Giganknight: And I'm Boned, Thx Friend (Music Continues) (Giganknight Dodges One Eyed Jack's Punches And Gigan Flips Until He Lands And His Maul Shows The Rockets Hole To Him) (The Music Stops Again And One Eyed Jack Whines) Giganknight: Surprise! (Giganknight Shoots Rockets Out of His Maul) (And The Rockets Explodes in Slow Motion) (Music Continues And Cuts To The Part Where Boombringer Faces Against The 5 Girls) (But When They Fight) Boombringer: You Will Never Stand Against Our Might & Fury! The High Card: And You Will Never Get The City's Attention The Eleven of Hearts: But Before You Get Into Action The Night Club: You Must Get Into Us First The Strong Suit: And It Awaits Your Ultimate Losing Position The Joker: That Will Make You "Fired!" Hahahahahaha (Music Stops) Boombringer: Thanks for The Advice (The 5 Girls Confused) (Boombringer Shows His Dual Axes On Fire) Boombringer: Cuz I'm on FIRE! (Music Continues And Boombringer Charges Into The 5 Girls And Shows The Combat and It Cuts) (They Bring Their Power Until The End of The Rivalry) Giganknight: You Could Think Twice Before You Strike Me! The Royal Flush: Even You Think We Get Ya The Queen of Diamonds: We Will Think You Are a Ruffian The Card Counter: And If Your Ridiculous Weapon Would Damages Us The Eight of Spades: We Will Make You a Whole Lot More Beatings (Music Stops) The Deuce: *Gibberish* Giganknight: What? Did She Said That Me And My Friend Beat Us To Defeat? ( The 5 Young Girls Nods) Giganknight: Well...That Makes Sense... (Giganknight Rushes To The 5 Young Girls and Shows The Combat and It Cuts To Boombringer and Giganknight's Almost Defeat) Boombringer: You Think You Bested Us? Ace Savvy: Yes, And No One Will Cut Our Lines Who Stands on Us One Eyed Jack: But You Will Not Be Sorry Ace Savvy: Now... (Music Stops) Ace Savvy: Any Words Before We Defeat You? Boombringer: Yes... (Boombringer Glares Into GiganknightThen It Holds Hands) Boombringer and Giganknight: No One Escapes Our Magma! (Boombringer and Giganknight Roars and Blasts The Magma With The Explosion and Sends The Full House Gang To The Walls and It Cuts The Scene) (Music Continues) (Boombloxgamer10 Entertainment and Nickelodeon Movies Presents) Boombringer: Together, We Will End This New Evil! Ace Savvy: Let's Do This! (A Paramount Pictures and Universal Pictures Presentation) Boombringer: Are You With Me, Gig? Giganknight: I'm Always With You! (Shows Several Scenes of Action In the Rhythm of the Music) (And Boombringer and Ace Savvy Attacking Thugs From The Base And It Cuts With The Logo) (In Theaters May 2nd 2018) (Rated PG-13) TV Spots Tomorrow (May 1st TV Spot) *The Spot Begins With 3 Movie Logos. Left is Paramount Pictures, Middle is Boombloxgamer10 Entertainment and Right is Nickelodeon Movies and The Song Lean Back by SUR Begins Also* Boombringer: Let's Show Those Scumbags How Wrong We Are! Giganknight: Indeed... Ed Wiegel: Tomorrow Ace Savvy: You Are Not Right About Us But We Are Allowing You To Take From Us! Ed Wiegel: The Hype Train... Boombringer: Well Then... *Swings The Axe Very Close The Ace Savvy's Face and Music Stops* Boombringer: Prove It! Ed Wiegel: Gets Hypier Like No Other *Ace Savvy Smily Glares at Boombringer and Throws a Card Under His Pants* Boombringer: AAAAHH!!! *Music Stops* Boombringer: It Almost Went To My Crotch! *Boombringer Farts* Boombringer: And Thanks To You, I Crap Myself...Thank You Very Much! One Eyed Jack: Hehehe...Awkward Giganknight: Shut Your Mouth Or Else You Will End Up Like My Friend! Boombringer: Wow That Was Even More Savage and Made Feel Better...How is it Feel Cyclops? *One Eyed Jack Talking With Mouth Closed While Shaking* Ace Savvy: He Says He's OK Boombringer: Hmph...That Makes Sense *The Song Continues and The Logo Appears* Ed Wiegel: Rated PG-13, In Theaters Tomorrow, Experience The Clash in IMAX 3D Accolades (May 2nd TV Spot) Boombringer: Ready for This, Gig? Giganknight: I'm Always Ready! *The Spot Begins With 3 Movie Logos. Left is Paramount Pictures, Middle is Boombloxgamer10 Entertainment and Right is Nickelodeon Movies and I'm So Sorry by Imagine Dragons Plays* Ed Wiegel: The Fans Has Praised The Clash! *Boombringer and Giganknight Gasps* Ed Wiegel: So Does The Critics! *Pops Up 15 Film Critics Including New York Post, Variety, IGN, Rotten Tomatoes, Los Angeles Times, Etc* Ace Savvy: That's Awesome! Ed Wiegel: Rolling Stones Calls Ace & Flames, "The Amazing Madness" Boombringer: Bada Boom! Ed Wiegel: "It's Nickelodeon Movies at It's Very Best!" One Eyed Jack: YES!! Ed Wiegel: "It's a Must See for Every Fan of All Things Crossover* Giganknight: Sweet Mother of Mercy This is Cool Ed Wiegel: And Now It's Offcially "Certified Fresh" by Rotten Tomatoes *Music Stops* Boombringer: Huh, Finally Some Goddamn Recognition! *Music Continues and The Logo Appears* Ed Wiegel: Rated PG-13, Now PlayingCategory:Trailer Transcripts